


This is More Than What Friends Do

by Gzmoii



Series: That's What Friends Are For [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But only a little, M/M, Multi, Pining Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Samwich, You Gotta Look For It, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “A favor? Stevie, I’m not really sure what I can do for you—˝
  
  
  
  “You can fuck Sam, can’t you?” Steve interrupted him. “That’s what I need you to do.”
  
  
  Bucky instantly felt another pang of guilt from how his dick jumped in interest at the idea.
  
  
  Yeah, he wanted Sam.
  
  
  
  But he was Steve’s.
  
  
  But Steve was asking him to fuck Sam. Steve was his best friend. It’d be wrong of him to refuse.





	

   

    When Steve had brought up the idea of Bucky fucking Sam, this had not been at all what he was expecting.

  
    Bucky was used to being in charge. It was just how he’d always done things. And it was fun for him, so why change things up? He didn’t see the point. And Sam? The fact that he was Steve’s boyfriend didn’t stop Bucky from wanting to absolutely wreck him.

  
    Bucky felt guilty for how he felt, at first. After all, it was easy to see how in love Steve was. When Steve came to visit, he would go through his phone and show Bucky all the pictures of Sam. Sam smiling, showing off the little gap between his teeth. Sam fast asleep on their couch, a book on his lap and his glasses still on his face.

  
    And those glasses? They sent pleasant chills down Bucky’s spine. Bucky couldn’t hide the hunger in his eyes. He wanted Sam, plain and simple.  
    But Sam was Steve’s. So, he tried to keep himself in check, and he did it so well.

  
    He didn’t date, but that was nothing new. Bucky hadn’t had a stable relationship since he opened his first restaurant. Bucky was married to his work, and it involved him moving around a lot. No one wanted to be dragged around or left behind, and he respected that, so he stopped trying. There wasn’t a point.

  
    But then, Bucky got lucky during one of Steve’s visits.

_“I think I’m in trouble, Buck.” Steve frowned at Bucky, his thick, blond brows knitted together._

_  
_ _“Police after you again for disturbing the peace? Because I told you last time, go to Tony’s place if you have the police after you. I don’t want any police sniffing around in my restaurants, buddy.” Bucky hit Steve’s shoulder playfully. “It’s bad for business.”_

 _  
_ _Steve’s frown deepened, and he looked at the table, reaching for his phone. No doubt, looking through his pictures of Sam._

 _  
_ _Bucky wasn’t jealous. Nope, not even a little bit._

 _  
_ _“It’s about Sam. He’s—” Steve leaned forward and, with a heavy sigh, placed his head in his hands. “A while back, I—I asked Sam to switch things up. I told him I wanted to top.”_

 _  
_ _“Okay. . .?” Bucky nodded. He didn’t see the issue here. Small guys topped all the time. It wasn’t a huge deal._

 _  
_ _“The reason I offered was because I noticed that he wasn’t, you know, getting there. From fucking me, I mean. He tried to hide it, but I knew. He has never had an orgasm from fucking me, Buck.”_

  
_Bucky tried to hide the ‘yikes’ expression he immediately made. “It’s okay, Stevie. You did top him, though. And that made things better?” he asked hopefully._ _  
_ Steve shook his head.

 _  
_ _Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, trying to be supportive. “Tell me what happened.”_

 _  
_ _“It was the worst experience he has ever had, no doubt. I’m surprised he didn’t just dump me, after that,” Steve admitted. “Sam couldn’t even stay hard from how bad it was. God, Buck, I wanted to just disappear. Sam told me it was fine, and that we’d both be better off keeping things the way they were. Which is why I need you to me a favor.”_

 _  
_ _“A favor? Stevie, I’m not really sure what I can do for you—˝_

 _  
_ _“You can fuck Sam, can’t you?” Steve interrupted him. “That’s what I need you to do.”_

 _  
_ _Bucky instantly felt another pang of guilt from how his dick jumped in interest at the idea._

 _  
_ _Yeah, he wanted Sam._

 _  
_ _But he was Steve’s._

 _  
_ _But Steve was asking him to fuck Sam. Steve was his best friend. It’d be wrong of him to refuse._

 _  
_ _“Okay.” Bucky nodded. “I’ll do it.”_

  
    And Bucky did, and Sam was even better than he’d imagined. He’d only seen him in pictures and talked with him over Skype and on the phone, so he’d never gotten a chance to see his magnificent body up close. But now that he had?

  
    Christ. Bucky was so gone on him. It wasn’t just his body, either, which was fucking fantastic. Sam was funny, intelligent, giving, and so much more. It was no wonder that Steve was so desperate to make him happy. A guy like Sam was extremely rare and precious.

  
    _And not yours,_ his mind reminded him as he held Sam, enjoying the feeling of him against his chest. He had almost let himself forget.

  
    “Mm,” Sam murmured against his chest, pressing closer to him. “You’re thinking too loudly. Quit it.” He hit Bucky on his chest, feeling the solid wall of muscle. He raised an eyebrow, letting his hand linger. He ran his hand down Bucky’s chest, feeling his defined muscles. “Hm, this is nice,” he mumbled sleepily. “Strong.”

  
    Bucky smiled. “Steve’s taking a shower. You should go join him.” _And stop torturing me with these feelings._

 _  
_ Sam shook his head. “Today’s my off day. I refuse to get out of bed until noon.” He pushed Bucky down so he was on his back instead of his side, kissing down his chest. Bucky’s dick wasted no time in standing at attention as Sam bypassed it, sucking one of Bucky’s balls into his mouth, pressing his hips down on the bed.

  
    “Oh, fuck.” Bucky raised his lips just slightly. It didn’t take much effort, since he was so much stronger than Sam. “Please, Sam. Doll, you’re killing me.”

  
    Sam made direct eye contact with Bucky before he pushed himself up with one hand and ran his fingers up the length of Bucky’s cock. He smirked at him before taking it into his mouth, reaching for Bucky’s hand and putting it on the back of his head.

  
    Bucky pushed Sam’s head down, thrusting his hips at the same time and enjoying the muffled sound of Sam moaning around his cock.

  
    “You guys started without me.” Steve pouted at the two of them, walking into the room.

  
    “Ugh, mm, oh fuck. . .” Bucky’s heels dug into the bedspread as Sam circled his tongue around his cock. He let out a shallow moan, his eyes going half lidded. He couldn’t even bring himself to respond to what Steve was saying. Sam was insanely good at this. Sam massaged Bucky’s balls with both hands, and Bucky fisted his hand in Sam’s coarse, dark hair. “I’m gonna. . .” He gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head. “Ah, Doll. I’m gonna blow if you don’t—˝ Sam pulled off of Bucky’s cock, his thick, dark lips wet. Bucky had to take a few slow, deep breaths to keep himself from blowing his load onto Sam’s face.

  
    “Hey, Sam.” Steve called his name before turning Sam’s head and kissing him. Steve wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock as they kissed, and the sound that left Sam was downright filthy. Bucky licked his lips, watching the two of them. They looked so good together, and he couldn’t help but think about how it would be if he and Steve used Sam as a human seesaw.

  
    When Sam started to whimper, right at the edge, Bucky cleared his throat and Steve pulled his hand away, giving Sam’s ass a firm slap. He looked over at Bucky, whispering something in Sam’s ear.

  
    Sam got out of bed, leaving the room to go look for something. What it was, Bucky didn’t know.

  
    “Sam really likes to be held down,” Steve told him, setting his towel aside. “You were really good to him last night, but I think you were too nice.”

  
    “Oh, was I?” Bucky lips stretched into a smirk. “And what does Sam like?”

  
    “Oh, I’ll show you.” Steve licked his lips. “My Sam likes to be wrecked. He likes when you make him beg. Everyone knows that I’m a bossy little shit. But Sam? He loves it. Loves to be fucked nice and rough. And if you can take it, I think he has a surprise for you.”

  
    “You’re asking me if I can take it?” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Bring it, Rogers. I can handle anything you got for me.”

  
    “Already brought.” Steve stood up. “I’ll go get him. And I’ll help you play with him once he’s back in here.” Steve left the room, coming back just a few minutes later with Sam in tow. He was blindfolded, his wrists cuffed together, and whenever he walked forward he whimpered. There was a soft vibrating sound echoing through the room, and Bucky’s eyebrows raised in interest.  
    “Oh. This, I can definitely get behind,” he commented, sitting at the edge of the bed. Steve gave Sam a gentle nudge forward, helping him lower himself to his knees in front of Bucky.  
    “He’s all yours. If you do exactly as I say.” Steve grinned, and his expression was cocky, like he knew that he was completely in control. “And Sam is so good. He wants to be manhandled by someone as strong as you are, Buck. Isn’t that right, Sam?”

  
    “Yeah.” Sam nodded. “I want this. Steve does it sometimes, tells me what to do while I touch myself. He likes to watch. I want him to tell you what to do to me.”  
    Bucky looked over at his best friend. “Okay. You’re in charge, Stevie,” he agreed. The idea had his interest, and the way Sam was trembling in front of him, his mouth parted in a silent, near-constant moan? That was reason enough for him to agree.

  
    “Hold him by the back of his head. He likes it.” Bucky placed his hand on the back of Sam’s hand, getting a good grip on his surprisingly soft hair.  
    Sam did a full body shiver under his hand, but Bucky didn’t move. He was waiting for Steve’s next order.

  
    “Good, just like that.” Steve hummed in approval, and Bucky felt his cock twitch. He looked down at himself in confusion. He had no idea he was into being praised. Steve chuckled at his expression. “We learn something new about ourselves every day, don’t we?” he teased. “Hold his head just like that and fuck his mouth,” he instructed. “Make him take you all the way down his throat.”

  
    Sam opened his mouth wider, and Bucky guided his head down to his cock. He moved his hips forward until Sam was nosing the V at his hips and his head tilted back. “How the hell did he learn to do this?” he asked Steve, fisting his free hand in the sheets. “Oh my god.”

  
    “Practice.” Steve turned the small remote in his hand over before pressing one of the buttons on it, watching Sam’s entire body spasm for just a second. Sam let out a loud, guttural moan from low in his throat, and the vibrations from the sound went straight to Bucky’s cock.

He held Sam’s head, thrusting his hips back and forth slowly. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked Steve. “it’s not too much for him?”

 

  
    “He’d let you know.” Steve walked over to Sam. “How is this for you, Sweetheart? Is it good?”

  
    Sam raised his cuffed wrists and gave Steve a thumbs up in response, sucking around Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s hips rolled forward, and he stroked Sam’s cheek. “Shit,” he breathed  
    “Hear that, Sweetheart? You’re doing so good. Do you want Bucky to cum all over your pretty face?”  
    Sam responded with a thumbs down.

  
    “Go ahead and let him talk. He needs to tell us what he wants,” Steve told Bucky, his hands on Sam’s shoulders.  
    Bucky let go of Sam’s head, easing out of his mouth. Sam took a breath of air, turning his head in the direction of Steve’s voice. “I want—˝ He cleared his throat. “Both of you.”  
    It seemed like Bucky’s fantasy of making a Samwich was going to come true.

  
    Bucky grinned at Steve, then looked down at Sam. “Take it out,” he told him. Steve ran his hands up Sam’s back, holding his arms and helping him get down on all fours. He inched the vibrator out of Sam, putting it safely away in his bedside drawer. Bucky lifted Sam into his arms holding him in his lap. “You’re so wet, aren’t you? You ready for me?” he whispered in Sam’s ear, stroking his thighs.

  
    “Yeah, I’m ready.” Sam nodded. He lifted himself up before adjusting himself so he was hovering over Bucky’s cock. He lowered himself onto it slowly, his breath hitching at the stretch. “Mm, that’s good,” he moaned. Bucky placed his hands on Sam’s waist, thrusting forward. Sam gasped. “Wait. Steve—where’s Steve?”

  
    Bucky looked over at Steve. He was at the other end of the room, prepping himself for Sam. He had three fingers inside of himself, and when he saw he had Bucky’s attention, he pulled them out. “I’m coming,” he told Sam, facing him as he settled down onto his cock. He cupped Sam’s cheeks, kissing him passionately as he and Bucky both moved in unison.

  
    Sam wasn’t sure where to move. Steve’s entire body ran hot, and inside him wasn’t any different. The wet heat around him felt amazing, but behind him, Bucky’s cock was stretching him open, and he was whispering dirty things into his ear.

  
    Sam moaned into Steve’s mouth and fisted his hands in front of him, unable to grab at either of them like he wanted. “I’m gonna cum,” Sam breathed out, his head resting on Bucky’s shoulder. “Too much, I can’t hold it in.”

  
    “You can cum,” both Steve and Bucky said at the same time. The two of them were quickly approaching their release as well, but wanted to take care of Sam, first.

  
    Steve leaned down to kiss Sam’s forehead, taking off the handcuffs and then kissing Sam’s wrists. “I love you, Sweetheart. You’re so good for both of us,” he moaned in Sam’s ear, and that was all it took to send him over the edge. He came inside Steve, clenching around Bucky and causing them both to reach their orgasm only a moment after Sam.

  
    Steve climbed off of Sam first, taking off his blindfold. It took a few seconds for Sam’s eyes to focus, and then he looked at Steve and smiled. “Getting up to take that shower earlier seems kind of pointless now, huh?” he asked him, climbing off of Bucky’s lap and lying down, feeling completely sated. He pulled Bucky down to lie next to him first, since he was within reach, then made grabby hands at Steve. “Get your ass in bed, Steven.”

  
    “As you wish.” Steve climbed in on Sam’s other side, kissing his shoulder. “I love you guys,” he told both Sam and Bucky.

  
    Bucky looked at Steve from where his face was buried in Sam’s neck. “Fuckin’ sap.”

  
    “It’s called being in love. You should try it sometime,” Sam teased.

  
    Bucky shook his head. _If only you knew_ , he thought to himself. “I’m married to my work.”

  
    “Then maybe it’s time to get a divorce,” Steve told him. “You could be happy, Buck. With us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
